The Four Avatars
by LakeSail
Summary: Something has happend that made a full Avatar Cycle meet each other and they now have to fight their own villains and each others.
1. The Four

**Air**

Aang and his friends all walk through the fire nation town, Aangs black hair, making his head feel weird, but he has more problems than his hair. They were just out witted by the fire lord and Princess Azula made things worse for Sokka, they were all bummed out as Aang was followed by the others to the Air Temple Aang knew would be safe. Suki kept up with Sokka trying to reassure him that he would see his father again.

Tough was training her feet to sense any buildings below her, she felt bad for Katara and Sokka, but of course she would never admit it. She enjoyed the sounds and feel of Appa's feet walking on the ground, and she wished that the others would relax a bit more as she felt how on edge they all were.

They were not being as careful as they should be considering how no one was in this town, Zuko looked disgusted at the state of this town and how it had fallen to pieces thanks to his family. "Why are we walking like this we should be far away from here" Zuko said in annoyance. "Of course I forgot how tired you Princes can get" Katara said with bitterness. "It isn't that this place just does not feel safe" Zuko said worried. Aang looked at Katara who still had not forgiven Zuko for betraying them in Bai Sin Se. Sokka was too busy being angry at himself to pay attention to the sudden temper build within the group.

Aang sighed to himself as he looked for signs for anyone following them, no one was chasing them as far as he could tell, but Azula was a crafty one. "Ok I think we should take a break" Aang said to the group. The group stopped and took a break, Zuko got as far away from Katara as possible, while Tough just slammed herself into the ground making everyone look at her in surprise. "This tension is killing me can't you people just relax" Tough said angrily. Everyone shuffled guiltily, but they could not change their feelings.

Aang just felt weird, it was as though he was supposed to know something, but at the same time he was supposed to not know what it was. This feeling made him confused and he got annoyed at himself for not understanding his past (or in this case future) selves. Why was everything, so hard for him, Aang got angry at the world, but it was short lived "Twinkle Toes can you possibly go be angry somewhere else" Tough said annoyed. "Sorry Tough" Aang said apologetically.

**Water**

Korra looked at Republic City from her bedroom window; she could also spy Bolin, Mako, Pabu, and Assami. Chief Beifong was there too standing next to Tenzin, Ikki, Meelo, Naga, Pema and Jenora. They were all there wondering what to do about Amon, though they would not allow Korra to do anything, but to sit and wait.

Korra sighed in anger and wished that she was a full-fledged Avatar already and could Air bend. This waiting business was putting her on edge, Korra felt weird at that thought it was as though Aang was trying to talk to her. The seventeen year old felt a sudden connection to her past lives and just as quickly the feeling vanished and she was left there wondering what in the world had happened.

Jenora came into Korra's room "Are you ready, everyone is here" she said. Korra stood there gazing at the old Pro-Bending Arena, wishing that Amon had not ruined the sport for her. Jenora asked again this time getting through to Korra. "Huh, oh yeah, I'm ready" Korra said questioning the sudden happening.

**Earth**

Still even further into the future a sixteen year old earth bender was learning how to fire bend, it took the White Lotus sixteen years to find him, but the black haired, tall blue eyed young man was found. Jake watched as his new masters came to his town, his town where all the riff raft like him was born, and it surprised him the most that he was the new Avatar (with his 6-5 figure muscles, wearing a red hoodie and blue jeans). His old friends were there Lulu (Red hair, 5-7 skinny and always in soccer gear) the water bender, Snake the fire bender (Pure white hair, and a super skinny 6 foot figure with dark shorts and a hoody) (Probably would learn more from him than some old guy), and Kyle (Bald of course, short always in the air bending outfit) the air bender. Their group was always the one that would protect all the people within their turf, and would end up getting hurt because of it. Oh did I mention Louis the non-bender (Think Sokka with purple hair); boy that guy has a great sense of humor.

"Jake" his mother called "It is time to become an Avatar". 'Yeah right, I am rift raft and will always be rift raft' Jake thought to himself while walking towards the front door. There were some clean looking people in white robes 'Time to come into the twentieth century guys' Jake thought. "Hello" Jake said politely. "Hello young Avatar" a White robed guy said extending a hand, Jake took it and shook it. The old guy standing there was actually Mako and he was his fire bending teacher, "So let's go shall we" Mako said smiling.

Jake followed Mako towards the center of town where everyone will be able to see his new title as Avatar. He will be most likely the one who beats "Kurf the Wanted": This guy has been killing benders and non-benders alike and no one can seem to stop him. 'I guess I will have to' Jake thought smugly. "Ok" Mako said. 'Darn I wasn't listening' Jake thought. He saw his badger mole nearby and could feel Posh giving him support. "Umm" Jake said. "Just because you think I don't know your position, does not make it true" Mako said softly. "What" Jake said confused. "I lived on the street too for years, it took me a while to find my place and now you have found yours" Mako said.

Jake looked at his new teacher with interest, the sudden sense of unease shocked him 'Wow this guy seems to know my kind' Jake thought. The next second Jake sensed other people around him reaching out towards him and he reached towards them and just as suddenly he was back with Mako and Mako was standing there waiting for Jake to make his move. Jake allowed Mako to start teaching him fire bending.

**Fire**

The princess watched her subjects walk to and from their work, and she wished she was more like them, not having to worry what everyone else thought of her. Blonde long hair, yellow eyes like everyone else in her family, tall for being a thirteen year old girl and is the heir to the throne. "Ok so today I will learn about air bending, because I am the new Avatar" the princess sighed. "Sis if you're going to stand there looking annoyed you can at least be around someone annoying" my annoying little brother Lester said. "Yeah baby sis you should be around Lester" big bro Harry said. "Boys let's not annoy little sis Julie" Georgia said.

This Princesses life has always been fast paced, at age five she mastered fire bending, age eight lightning bending, by age seven she mastered ten different types of weaponry, age nine mastered earth and water bending. Age ten mastered metal bending and sand bending, age eleven and twelve ice bending, healing and how to counteract blood bending. At age thirteen and today in fact if she can beat her air bending teacher, she will be an air bending master.

'This should be easy' Julie thought as she watched her teacher ready himself. The test began and Julie was so ready and the fact that Fang her pet dragon was there to cheer her on made this fight even better.

'Yes I am now a fully realized Avatar and it only took thirteen years. Boy was that short lived just as soon as my excitement started it died. The next second my friends all came up beside me to tell me that the war I had been dreading has just occurred. It is Air vs. Water vs. Earth vs. Fire, not to mention Sozan's Comet was coming: Boosts fire benders; There is a Lunar Eclipse soon: Boosts Water benders; Jupiter is almost in line with Pluto: Boosts Earth benders; and then there is the fact that the Earth is in a special alignment: The kind that super charges Air benders and now the whole world will need saving by me' Julie thought.

Julie felt jittery all of a sudden and felt the presence of people she felt were exactly like her. The feeling passed and Julie looked at her friends there was blind Bart who was an earth bender (Tough in guy mode, more so than normal), Katie the water bender (She looks like a fashion model, with a tall body and blonde hair and green eyes). They were on their own now and her father and every other nation is going to want to kill Julie, so they now need to be careful.


	2. The Meeting

**Fire**

It only took a few months, but Julie has been attacked by every nation and they all want her dead, the group met up with Aang's offspring Aang Vl who is the splitting image of Aang. The group had been together for years and now they were fighting their very people together. Avatar Julie left her friends to go scope out the area and used her glider to surf the wind to find her enemies. 'I am very on edge' Julie thought to herself. The next second a flash of light, followed by a sense of being squeezed Julie was sucked into a darkness of not knowing.

**Earth**

Jake was getting of tired of hunting down this really dangerous guy and was about ready to hand the Avatar privileged to someone else. There was more than the not knowing of where his killer was, it was more than knowing something wrong could go wrong at any time, Jake felt on edge. Again a sucking sound occurred as the very scared Avatar was sucked into a strange vortex.

**Water**

Korra did not feel like sitting around being happy with Amon somewhere out there, all her friends and the people she considered family were stupidly acting happy. Korra got up and wandered away from the scene. She had no idea why she felt this way, but she was feeling way more on edge than normal. The vacuum of the vortex attacked Korra as she was dragged into the dark unknown.

**Air**

They had finally reached the Air Bending Temple and they will soon be in the safety of the structure. "We are almost there" Aang said smiling ahead of the group. Suki had managed to cheer up Sokka who was cracking his terrible jokes. Katara and Zuko were more at odds than they were a few hours ago and Tough had just about enough. The group walked towards the safe looking temple when a beam of light, like the one Aang released the day he was set free of the ice berg, shot across the sky. "What was the" Suki said surprised. "What… What was what" Tough asked. "I don't know" Zuko said "But I am going to find out".

**Water/Fire/Earth**

"Uhh where am I" Julie asked sitting up suddenly spotting two other figures in the dirt beside her. "Huh what where am I…" Korra asked sitting up "Where did you take me" noticing the girl sitting next to her. "Sure I brought you here" Julie said getting insulted. "Uhh can you both shut up, my head hurts" Jake said sitting up. "Huh Bart…Katie" Julie began yelling jumping to her feet. "Mako… Bolin… " Korra yelled. "Snake…Lulu…Kyle…Louis" Jake started yelling also. Unfortunately someone other than their friends heard their cries for their friends.

Princess Azula stepped out of her ride and made a bee line for the three Avatars.

"Who are you people tell me why you brought me here" Korra demanded. "You must be insane if you think I find this place a really pretty area" Julie said looking at the barren waste land around them. "Well anyway the name is Jake" Jake said stretching. "Korra" Korra said. "Julie" Julie said. The three looked at each other; they all felt safe with each other. "Awe how sweet, I hate sweet" Princess Azula said. "Who are you supposed to be" Jake said readying himself for a battle. "My name is Princess Azula" Azula said.

"You mean the crazy girl who got arrested at least one hundred fifty years ago" Julie said -_- not believing anything that was being said. "Who are you calling crazy" Azula said angrily to the Avatar, just as Mai and Tai Lee joined. Korra, Jake and Julie all sized up who they were up against before the fighting began. Korra vs. Tai Lee. Korra mostly used her water bending to beat Tai Lee, and used the pro bending skills to good use. Jake fought against Mai using his earth bending, and Mai had no chance. Julie vs. Azula, the two princesses fought hard they both used fire Azula's was blue Julies was green and lightning.

The three Avatars had won "I don't think we should push it by staying here" Jake said out of breath. The three took off running towards Aang and his friends.

**All Four**

Aang and his friends were close enough to see an all-out brawl, and soon three figures were running their way. "Hey can you help us" Korra asked. {Three people one that is clearly a fire bender and two other benders}. "Yeah of course we can help you" Sokka said starting to attack Julie. "Err what are you doing" Jake asked confused. "Umm attacking the bad guy" Sokka said. "But she is the good guy" Korra said annoyed.

The new group ran towards the air temple and hid inside, now out of danger the children look at each other. "Hi I am Julie, that is Korra and Jake" Julie said. "Hi I'm Aang, these are my friends Sokka, Katara, Tough, Suki and Zuko" Aang said. "Nice to meet you" Korra said "Now I better get going to Republic City, Amon needs to be stopped" Korra started walking away. "Forget Amon, he is old news, Hurt the Wanted is where it is at" Jake said. "Are you both crazy did you notice the four way war, outside" Julie said.

Aang and his friends watched the dispute in an interested manner, "Umm what about Lord Ozai" Aang said. "Umm what about him" Jake said. "Ok I don't like playing this card, but I am the Avatar and it is my destiny to defeat Fire Lord Ozai" Aang said. There was a shocked silence "You can't be the Avatar" Korra said. "Why not" Aang asked surprised. "Because I am" Korra said with defiance. "Umm fakers try you both are not, but I am the Avatar" Jake said annoyed. "Umm you're all wrong because I am" Julie said.

Everyone held their breath "wait this doesn't make any sense" Tough said confused. "What doesn't" Zuko asked. "They are all telling the truth" Tough said. Aang and Julie touched the floor and both felt that Tough was right they were all telling the truth. "This is unbelievable" Jake said "and just to prove it I am going to use earth bending on you guys". Jake started attacking Julie, Korra and Aang. Before Aang or Korra could react Julie sent it right back at him. Korra started fire bending while Julie and Aang used their own to block it. "Ok enough only the Avatar can master all four elements" Julie said using all four with precision. The other three dodged just as the attacks came together.

"Wait we all can't be Avatars" Aang said confused. "Hey wait did you say your name was Aang" Julie asked. "Yeah" Aang said. "As in the Avatar before me" Korra said suddenly. "You are Korra the Avatar before me" Jake said. "Yep and you are Jake the Avatar before me" Julie said. "There is a whole Avatar Cycle together, that is not supposed to happen" Aang said.

"Yeah but it did" Julie said. "You seem self-confident, what's your story" Korra asked. "Let's see I am Princess of the whole fire nation, mastered all eight elements by the time I reached thirteen and I have a dragon. Oh and I am also a weapons master" Julie said. "Ok wow, I am Korra, I have been training to be the Avatar for seventeen years, still need to master air bending, I have a polar bear dog Naga and I am feisty" Korra said.

"Sup I am Jake, I am a street rat, I have only been the Avatar for three months and have only mastered water and earth bending. Oh I have a badger mole named Posh" Jake said. "Aang, I have been training my elements since the beginning of this year, my buddy Appa and Momo are my pets, and I am a simple monk" Aang said.

"What do you mean all eight elements" Zuko asked July. "Earth bending, Air Bending, Water bending, Fire bending, Lightning bending, Ice Bending and Metal/Sand bending" Julie said. "Oh" Zuko said. "Welcome to the group" Tough said. "Hey you are Chief Beifong's mother" Korra said. The next second Jake fell over. "What are you doing" Korra asked confused. "Princess Chi blocked me" Jake said to the floor.

The group got acquainted and they were all sitting around wondering what to do next. "So what happened" Katara asked. "Let's see I was making sure our enemies were not sneaking up behind me when I had a sudden feeling on edge the next thing I know I am here" Julie said. "Ditto" Jake said. "Yeah I felt on edge too" Korra said.


	3. Avanapped

**All Four**

Julie watched as Jake and Korra did a failed attempt at air bending, they were trying to copy Aang, huge emphasis on the trying part. "I really think this exercise is stupid and boring" Korra growled in frustration. "Only because you can't do it" Julie said laughing at the failure. "You do it then" Jake said embarrassed. "Fine I will" Julie said walking over to the three Avatars, Julie copied Aang and managed to out air bend him. "Wow that was great" Aang said to Julie. "Thanks only recently complete my Avatar training" Julie said. "Ok guys now time for meditation" Aang said sitting on the floor. Jake and Korra followed suit, but they were getting fidgety. "Umm I think my mind is broken" Jake said in annoyance as Korra laughed at him.

Korra could not believe what the other guy just said "Well mine must be broken too". The two laughed together making Aang and Julie annoyed. "Must be an old thing" Julie said to Aang, as he nodded. "What did you say" Korra said. "Hey we are all teenagers here even if some of us are not as mature as others" Julie said making it clear that the non-mature people were Korra and Jake. "You…you…argh" Jake said lost on words. Julie smiled just as the rest of Aang's group joined them, "So what is it you four are supposed to be doing" Sokka said getting down to business. "Beats me" Aang said, everyone else just shrugged.

Zuko wondered in and noticed how the princess almost looked exactly like Iroh, and then he noticed that her eyes were the exact same as his. "What are you standing in the doorway like an idiot for" Katara complained. Tough followed the two arguing benders into the room followed by a freshened up Suki. "Ok so now what" Jake said. "Hey we can go into the spirit world" Julie said. "Well I can't" Korra said the exact same time Jake said "Never done that before". "I guess Aang and I could go" Julie said. "Yeah we can and I know of the perfect place to go into the spirit world" Aang said.

**Air/Fire**

Aang led Julie to the perfect place, the two sat opposite each other, "I have never done this with another person before" Aang said. "Me neither, but considering how you are me and I am you, still doesn't count" Julie said. Aang laughed at the joke and then settled down to enter into the other world. Julie and Aang landed into the spirit world, "I don't know if you know this, but you can't bend in here" Aang said to Julie. "Umm yeah I can just because you can't doesn't mean anything" Julie said.

Aang glanced around him, not seeing anything useful, the next second he spotted something. "Isn't that Roku" Julie said pointing. "Yeah let's go closer" Aang said.

_Outside the spirit world: Azula walked into the room and noticed that Aang and the girl who beat her before were both glowing and that could mean only one thing they were both Avatars. Azula smiled to herself and ordered that the two be seized at once. The men she had with her took the two youngest Avatars away._

Back to the action: Julie and Aang jumped across the pond and found Fang, Roku's dragon, the dragon lowered its head. Julie walked towards the dragon, but Aang pulled her back "What are you doing" he said. "Like I said before I have a dragon and this one wants to take us somewhere" Julie said yanking her arm away. Julie got on the dragons back followed by a reluctant Aang; Fang flew into the air and flew off towards a gate.

_Azula: "Once we get these two home my father will be most pleased". Azula thought of the rewards that she would get, and then she realized that her father will have all the fun destroying them. Azula frowned at the thought she wanted to kill the annoying fire bender._

Fang flew through the gate and they were standing next to the Avatar's before them or Aang, if you want to be literal. Roku: Fire, Kyoshi: Earth, Kuruk: Water and Yangchen: Air. Julie and Aang looked at their old selves in awe. "Every thousand years this happens" Roku began. "That a full cycle will be forced upon each other" Kyoshi said. "The four will have to face the evil doers of all their cycle" Kuruk said. "In other words you two and your fellow Avatars will be facing each other's enemies, Julie you will have to fight Ozai, Amam, Hurt, and your own" Yangchen said. "You all must go into each other's time and help the others realize how powerful they can be" Kyoshi said. "You are all as strong as each other, you just need to realize that" Roku said.

_Azula: They have finally reached the palace and the Avatars were being taken to their doom. "Father I present to you not one, but two Avatars" Azula said smiling. Ozai looked up smiling at his daughter, "Well done". Upon further inspection of the two Avatar's Ozai saw a familiar tattoo on one of them. "Hmm we appear to have a royal with us" Ozai said. "What do you mean father" Azula said. "I mean this girl has the royal tattoo on her neck" Ozai said "Let's keep them both close"._

Julie and Aang were walking back to their bodies, pondering over what they had just heard. "So we have to fight each other's enemies" Aang said. "This Avatar business is getting very confusing" Julie said with a sigh. Aang and Julie get back into the human world and start walking to the great hall. They had not noticed that their bodies were gone, as they were talking they walked through a wall. Once they reached the great hall Aang went off to talk with Zuko "So when are we going to practice fire bending" he asked.

"It shouldn't take this long to do their business should it" Zuko said. "I don't know" Korra said. "I'll go check on them" Katara said walking through Aang. "Ok that was weird" Aang said rubbing his belly where Katara had just walked through him. "Umm why aren't we solid" Julie said. Katara came running back in "They are GONE" Katara said. Julie and Aang had a good look at themselves they were glowing and they were still tethered to where they just were.

"Oh no" Aang said "We have been kidnapped". "Ok don't panic, we will just have to rescue ourselves" Julie said. The next second the two were being shot across the sky and they landed in their bodies. "Ok where am I" Julie said sitting up finding that she was being tied up next to Aang. "Hey what is going on" Aang said. "So nice of you to join us" Azula said behind them. "Uh oh" Aang said scared. "How is it going little princess" Azula said with her evil smile. Julie just glared back, trying to struggle against the panic rising within.


	4. Prision Break

**Water/Earth**

Korra watched as Aang and that show off Julie walked out of the room, "Man I can't stand her" Korra said. "Well there is nothing you can do about it" Jake said. "I think she just needs time to adjust" Zuko said standing up for his heir. "Either way, we need to be patient" Katara said on the floor. Sokka and Suki were sitting together talking, Tough was sparring with Jake. Korra and Zuko sat next to each other neither one moving waiting for the two youngsters to come back.

"They are GONE" Katara said. The room was in shock, "What they couldn't of just got up and walked away" Sokka said. "How do you know" Korra asked. "Because I was trapped in the spirit world once" Sokka replied. "Let's not forget that I once kidnapped him in his glowing state" Zuko said. "Azula" The group all said at once.

Korra and Jake were about ready to go do something stupid when Katara told everyone to stay calm. "Are you insane Sugar Queen, now is the perfect time to panic" Tough said. "Well there are two of them and one of them can bend basically anything" Katara explained. "Oh great so all we have to do is wait, err your worse than Tenzin" Korra complained. "Who's… never mind, but Katara is right we all shouldn't rush in like a bunch of idiots" Sokka said. "I HATE waiting" Jake said. "Like or not dude that is exactly what we have to do" Zuko said sighing.

**Air/Fire**

After locking the two Avatars in a titanium prison cell Azula left them to their demise. "Ok so what do we do now" Aang said "Hey I know you can metal bend our way out". "Most earth benders can't metal bend titanium" Julie said as Aangs face fell "But I am not most earth benders". Julie started attacking the walls and after a few minutes broke free of the cell. "Ok I can feel the world around me and the earth says we have company" Julie said. Aang touched the wall and nodded in agreement, the two crept away from the approaching Lord Ozai.

Julie and Aang used air bending to jump over walls and walk around soundlessly. "Now what" Aang said looking at the many guards blocking the way. "You know how to fire bend right" Julie said. Aang nodded and the two took down a couple of guards and took their uniforms. They were almost to the exit when a red alert was issued "I guess they didn't like us breaking out of jail" Julie said. "You could say that" Aang said. The two ran at the exit and realized they weren't going to make it.

Julie dove at the falling gate and uses her metal bending to keep it up giving Aang some time to escape. As Aang escapes an arrow pierces into her stomach, Julie manages to roll out before the gate closed. Aang was there breathing heavily, Julie knew enough about wounds not to pull out the arrow until they were safe. The two run for it again using their air bending to make them go faster.

_ Azula was furious she would not underestimate the heir to the throne, that little twerp ripped through this metal as though it were paper. Now she had to hunt them down again._

The two young Avatars collapsed onto the floor out of breath; they both realized that they had to get back to the other two in order to be at full strength. The two gingerly gets up and that is when Aang notices not one, but two arrows in his companion. Julie continues moving without any sign of slowing down, so Aang was not about to chicken out.

Just as they get close to the air temple they get blind-sided by Azula, the two are on the ground before they realize what was happening. "I did not appreciate that little present you left in my palace" Azula said smirking. Julie was beyond angry he was ablaze with anger, no longer in control of her emotions she released her power in the Avatar state and Aang did too upon seeing another person losing control. The two sent Azula packing and then they fell on a heap on the floor. "How did I do that my Avatar state has been blocked" Aang said. "I guess I helped you" Julie said looking very weak as everyone does once they leave the Avatar State.

The two very slowly make their way to the temple.

**Water/Earth**

Everyone watched Zuko pace and everyone ignored Sokka's jokes they were too worried about the other two. Korra and Jake felt on edge again, they both knew that if the cycle gets broken then something very bad will happen to the world. Korra was losing it watching everyone act like they were not worried even though they were. Jake had jumped up onto his feet twenty times by now ready to run off and rescue his comrades only to be told to sit down by Katara.

"They are coming" Tough said jumping to her feet.

**All Four**

The two weak Avatars had finally made it back Aang was glad that someone was finally going to see to Julie who was losing all color in her face. Just as they reached the temple they were filled with a sudden burst of energy.

Korra and Jake felt more than saw the other two and one of them did not feel all that great, that worried them. Korra grabbed a bunch of water from nearby and went running to heal the one who needed it.

Oh no Julie has finally collapsed under the extreme conditions, now what was Aang going to do. Korra came running towards them, and felt some relief that the one in danger was not Aang, but the relief soon faded as she saw the young Avatar on the floor. Korra skid on her knees towards Julie and the second she reached Julie started healing her. Katara was soon next to her pulling the deadly poison filled arrow. Tough, Jake and Aang all used earth bending to calmly and safely transfer Julie into a bedroom. Korra and Katara worked feverishly trying to get the poison out of Julie's system.

Julie did not make any noise as everyone worked to help her. Is this the end of the future Avatar and Avatars as we all know it since the Avatar is a hated person in the future.


	5. Back Stories

**Water/Air/Earth (Fire is there too just not conscious)**

Katara and Korra had done that they could; the poison was now out of the young Avatar. Aang and Jake looked at their fallen comrade and felt anger, but since both Jake and Korra had not entered the Avatar State yet, they could not lose control. Zuko, and Tough was standing there next to Sokka and Suki watching his heir lay unconscious on the bed.

The gang all retreated out of the room "Ok we need a guard just in case Azula comes back" Sokka said. Zuko and Korra stepped forward saying "I'll do it at the same time". Korra and Zuko both sat next to the room the young Avatar was in. "Everything will be ok" Zuko said being the prince that he was. "Yeah, of course she will, she is defiantly stubborn" Korra said lightly.

Jake and Aang sat in the middle of the hall waiting for any news about Julie. Katara was over in one corner worrying; Sokka and Suki were comforting each other. Tough on the other hand stormed off outside to beat up some poor defenseless rocks.

**Fire (Backstory)**

Julie was not just unconscious she was remembering her life when everything was easy.

Princess Julie rose from her bed excited for the big day ahead of her; today she was going to master fire bending. It usually took a good eight years for anyone to master fire bending, but for her it was age five she guessed because she was a royal. Julie turned to face her bending teacher the hardy Snake (Yep that is Jake's best friend), using all the knowledge that she possessed on bending and there was many she fought.

Now that the fight was fought she had to pass the verbal test. "Ok young bender, tell me what are the rules of fire bending" Snake said. "One: All fire bending is prohibited to use in anger. Two: Any acts against a non-bender are punishable for life in jail. Three: My fire bending must be in complete control while in use. Four: We do not use our power to pick on anyone younger than us and nor do we brag about bending or our bending will be blocked" Julie stated to her teacher.

"How will it be blocked" Snake said. "Thanks to Amon's time, our people now have the power to use bending to block any bender's bending" Julie answered. Snake smiled at his pupil "Correct, and now you can go choose your dragon" Snake said.

Choosing a dragon was not an easy thing in fact there were air benders standing by in case we fell out of the sky. Julie looked down the mountain with ten other people who passed their tests the people who failed formed a line behind them. The Fire Lord or Julies' father Zuko used the dragon horn to summon all the untamed dragons. The mountain came alive as hundreds of dragons popped out of the mountain. "Choose wisely a dragon becomes your friend for life and if you can't catch a dragon then you have to retake your test in a week" Zuko said.

So basically all you had to do was wait until the dragon you want comes near the cliff then you just jump off like a moron, land on top of it and let it take you for a ride. If it accepts you it will land on the cliff top, if not sure hope you can fly. The old dragons are the easiest to tame, the younger dragons are hard, but it is the females that are almost impossible.

Julies watched the approaching dragons readying herself to jump; just as she was about to she noticed a particular dragon that caught her eye. "Yes that one is mine" Julie said pointing. As the young male dragon got closer Julie jumped off the cliff at the exact same time it veered up. Julie now dangling from the dark blue dragon hung on with all she had, unfortunately she let go, but no way was she going to give up without a fight. Using her fire bending she jetassend herself to a nearby mountain looking again for that dragon, pushing herself off the mountain she landed again on her dragon. The dragon bucked and crashed into the mountains, but it did not shake Julie off.

The dragon looked back at Julie and Julie closed her eyes knowing that dragons only did that when they were about to breath fire at their rider. The pain never came and as Julie opened her eyes she saw that her dragon was the first one to land back on the cliff top. "Wow" Julie said stroking the new dragon on his head. The connection she got with this dragon was weird; it was at this point Julie knew she was the Avatar. It was like the connection made her walk down a path and she heard her dragon talk to her within her mind 'This is crazy dragons can't talk' Julie thought. "My name is Fang" the dragon said as the path disappeared and she was back on the cliff top with three other people who passes.

"Time to name your dragons" Zuko said. Everyone gave their dragons names that did not suit them, but Julie called the dragon the name he told her "Fang, I pick Fang" Julie said. "Is that it" Harry said standing next to his dragon Deino. "Yes my dragons name is Fang" Julie said with assertion.

That was how Julie found out she was an Avatar and that she was going to have to master all four elements. Julie was taught the ancient art of war as well since the royal family had a fight, for who gets the crown amongst the siblings. Once all siblings are age thirteen they fight for the throne and whoever loses goes into the military. Then Julie was taught lighting bending of course only royals could learn and use it in this day and age.

In secret Julie went and found her own masters Bart the blind young earth bender who could use the earth to detect movement. Bart became one of her best friends and taught her how to use her senses to use earth bending without seeing and Julie aced it. Katie taught her how to water bend and after a fire bending accident how to heal as well. Each place Julie went she dressed up as that group; she never looked like her princess self. At the Northern Air Temple Aang taught Julie how to air bend, first she had to learn how to get loose and have fun.

Out of all the bending, earth bending was the hardest for Julie it went against everything she knew and lived by. After learning and soon mastering the other three elements, Julie learned the secondary elements Earth: Metal, and Sand Bending/ Water: Ice Bending/ Air: Turning air into other things/ Glider/ Fire: Colorful Fire.

Each element she aced she got a new lifelong friend, there was Mo-Mo the flying bison. The only thing Julie had to do was pick one she didn't have to do anything stupid like she did with her dragon. Luck the badger mole, Julie had to go camping in the wilderness for ten days and wasn't allowed to eat or drink until she found a badger mole. Yoshi the Polar bear dog, Julie had to sit in the freezing snow for two days to find a pack. Just like the first time she connected with her dragon though Julie would go for one and then realize she wanted another one. Then at the end she would connect and give it the name that it had told her, whatever it was.

At age thirteen now Julie returned to her kingdom and her very upset father, but life returned to normal until a volcano erupted. Just like her fellow fire bending Avatar before her Julie attacked the volcano and won, of course now it was out who the Avatar was. After a week of being grounded in her room (She practiced her bending in quiet), Julie was visited by her three young masters. "So you're the avatar" Bart said "Well if you must know I am Bart Beifong". "Katie, let's just say I am one of Katara's great grandkids" Katie said smiling. "I am her annoying older brother Mikey and I have no bending skill what so ever" Mikey said. "Aang, I am one of Avatar Aangs distant grandchildren" Aang said.

"The original team Avatar back in action" Mikey said excitedly. Julie laughed with everyone else and then you know the rest. Time weirdo thing happened Julie gets arrested breaks out of jail almost dies and now she is knocked out.

**Earth (Here/ Backstory)**

Jake was tired of waiting and wanted to do something to help Julie. Aang and his group all sat around worried, he wanted more than that. Jake made a soft laugh he had more than most people but still wanted more.

Jake and his friends were playing on the road when a biker gang came into town. Jake and his friends were just starting to learn how to use their bending, so the scared five year olds ran home to escape the group. Snake, Lulu, Kyle, Louis, and Jake were not at all brave yet so they did not stand up for anyone

The bikers walk into the store they hid in and started harassing the non-bender that was in charge. "So where is our money" the leader said. The four youngsters stayed crouched down as the witnessed the bikers using bending to harm the poor shop keeper.

Quite by accident Jake uses his earth bending to grab hold of the rock that the bikers threw at the shop keep, and launches it back at them. "Whoops" Jake said once he realized what he had done. The sound was too loud and the bikers found their hiding spot. The shop keeper started making excuses for Jake and his friends so no harm would come to them. The bikers were not interested in that split second Jake had opened up his Avatar knowledge without knowing it and used earth bending against the bikers.

The bikers beaten and the shop saved Jake and his Crew were dubbed Protectors.

For years Jake and his friends protected the people of the town, the town was safe from any real harm until one day the bikers came back to town, still furious about their beat down twelve years ago they were there for revenge.

Jake and his friends stood in the way on the oncoming bikers and Jake just lost it launching an attack that plowed water into the leader making him spin out of control. 'That is weird water isn't my element' Jake thought. That day was epic; Jake used water and earth bending to defeat the bikers. Lulu taught Jake water bending and he soon mastered it.

Two months later he was dubbed Avatar Jake and the White Lotus started training him. After finally listening to Mako, Jake realized that his opposing element was fire. The style of fire was changing from attack everything in sight to let us be calm about everything. Calm was not Jakes thing, Jake soon went out to learn air bending, but met up with his old enemy.

Jake learned that his old biker pal was actually Hurt the Wanted. So now Jake had to fight the enemy he had created when he was five.

Now he was stuck in the past worrying about some random stranger, no not just any random stranger his future self.


	6. Awake and Welcome

**All Four**

Julie realized that she was lying on a bed of sorts; it wasn't her soft fluffy bed from her home. Nor was it the soft tuft of hay she used as a bed in Fangs house, it wasn't a sleeping bag and it wasn't the uncomfortable ground. All she knew was that she was in a lot of pain 'Katie must have healed me somewhat' Julie thought. Julie opened her eyes and was in an unfamiliar room 'What happened last' Julie thought to herself 'Let's see I went on patrol and then I was launched into the'. "Past" Julie said to herself "and then Azula and now". Julie sat up and recognized her surroundings she was in an air temple safe from harm, except for the harm she was in.

Just outside of Julie's room Korra and Zuko had fallen asleep on guard duty. Katara came by and noticed the two so she yelled at them and they got up sheepishly. "Perhaps we should go change Julie's bandages" Katara said annoyed. Korra agreed and the two walked in just as the young Avatar decided that she had to stand up, so they were quite surprised. "You're okay" Korra said with complete relief in her voice.

Julie stood there starring at them before realizing who they were, and once she realized who they were she slid back onto the bed exhausted. "You shouldn't of stood up, don't you realize how weak you are" Katara scolded. All she got was a dirty look from the fire bender 'No one calls me weak' Julie thought to herself. Katara got the bandages changed after the young Avatar told her a few times it was not at all necessary and she was fine. After Korra made her a drink that would knock her out for a few hours, Julie went back to sleep.

The tension in the room was killing Jake, Aang was standing there looking at a stupid wall, Tough had come back and had fallen asleep, Sokka and Suki were both whispering quietly. The tension broke when Katara ran into the room saying "She is awake". "She is how is she" Jake said at once. "Is she okay" Aang said at the same time. "Yes, but she is sleeping now, the time for worrying has passed" Katara said smiling.

Once everyone was awake they waited for Julie to wake up again. Two hours later Tough started smiling and said "Wow she is either very smart or very stubborn". Katara sighed and sure enough found the Avatar trying to walk again "If you are going to try and walk the least you could do it when others are around" she said. Julie smiled at her and continued moving across the floor, Katara didn't care how stubborn this girl was, Katara slipped Julies arm around her head and assisted her to the great hall. Zuko and Korra followed her to the Great Hall where Julie was deposited onto the floor.

The Celebration was short lived since at that time Lord Ozai broke through the wall and started attacking the group with Azula on his heels. Julie was not ready for a fight yet, but that did not change the fact that standing there was the single most stupidest things to do. Jake and Korra were soon at Julie's side to protect her, and Aang stood next to them.

Fire Lord Ozai attacked the group and to the Avatar's dismay, Julie attacked right back. Korra and Jake leapt into action while Aang waited to see what was on Julies mind "What did you do that for" Aang asked her. "The past Avatars were certain we all had to help attack Ozai, and the further we get into the future the closer I get to modern medicine" Julie said with a sigh. Aang nodded and got in the action attacking both Azula and Ozai. Jake looked at the down Julie and attacked both Ozai and Azula in a blind rage. Korra was centering her attacks on Azula, "Watch out" Julie said tricking Korra to attack Ozai.

The four Avatars were sucked into a familiar hole and were rushed away to Korra's time. The four land on the floor in Korra's room and they were all a bit dazed. "What happened" Korra said jumping up. "Where did Ozai go" Jake said also jumping to his feet. Julie calmly sat up and looked around her; Aang just looked out the window at his statue. "Guys what happened" Korra said angrily. "We went to your time" Aang said still looking out the window.

Korra looked out too Bolin, Mako, Pabu, Assami, Chief Beifong, Tenzin, Ikki, Meelo, Naga, Pema and Jenora were all outside. "Hey it is like I never even left" Korra said knowing that the group of people below her had gone back to that very position before she left, "But I have been gone for a few days". "Umm it is the time I guess you left that you left the exact time you arrived" Julie said on the floor.

Korra looked at her fellow Avatars and most importantly Aang how on earth was she going to explain this, but Julie still needed medical attention. "Ok I better go get everyone introduced, but uhh wait here until I come back" Korra said inching out of the room. Everyone nodded in agreement and Korra left to go talk to her friends.

"Hello everyone" Korra said walking up to them. "Have you stopped being upset yet" Mako asked sincerely. "Huh…What…Oh yeah, thanks Mako" Korra said. The group looked at Korra surprised 'Well duh I just walked off in anger and now I am back, looking happy' Korra thought to herself. "So Tenzin I was just wondering how much more room do we have here" Korra asked her air bending master. "Hmm that is an odd question, why do you ask" Tenzin said looking at Korra. "Well say I met some friends would it be possible for you to house them" Korra said in a rush. "How many would that be" Tenzin asked. "Well three, but one is a girl so she can stay in my room and the two guys can probably stay in one room" Korra said with a false smile. "I don't see why not, do you mind if I meet them first" Tenzin said.

"Sure I'll go and get them" Korra said walking away. Up in her room the other three were waiting for her to return, "So what is the story" Jake said arms folded leaning against the door frame. "I guess you are just new friends I made" Korra said. "Isn't going to seem suspicious when Aang goes down there and is I DON'T KNOW LOOKING LIKE AN AIR BENDER" Julie said yelling the last. Korra had to agree with her "So what" Korra said. "So we tell the truth" Aang said looking at Korra.

Korra and the others marched over to Tenzin and the other's, Korra for one was very nervous, Julie just felt annoyed that they were making the injured girl move, Aang was feeling nervous, but excited, and Jake was being his old sure as can be self. The foursome made it to Tenzin and the others where there was a few minutes of silence. Jake could see why there was only an injured fire bender, an air bender with the striking resemblance of that statue nearby and then there was this weird looking earth bender. "Uhh hi" Aang said lost at words. So the Princess tried after all she was trained for this "So uhh hi, I am Julie, this is Jake and that is Aang" Julie began "Anyways we are all Avatars and we are a full cycle".

Tenzin just looked at Aang who was after all his father and Aang felt a sudden fatherly idea to tell his son it was not polite to stare at people. Instead Aang looked away from Tenzin and at his statue again. "Well anyway Tenzin, these are my friends, they are Avatar's just like me" Korra said clearing her throat. "Welcome to Republic City" Tenzin said composing himself. "Thanks" Jake said. "Thank You" Aang and Julie said bowing. Mako came over and high fived Jake and the others soon got comfortable enough to have a look at the Avatars. "Oh yeah" Jake said looking at Julie who had a tired look on her face "Our friend needs medical assistance" Jake gestured at Julie.

Julie was taken away to be healed more, while the other two were settled with a room and Korra had to discuss what was happening. "I don't know everything and something tells me Aang and Julie know, but what I know is simple" Korra said "I…We time traveled to Aangs lifetime and we are going to go down the line".

After some care in the medic room Julie was allowed to leave and join up with her fellow Avatars. The four Avatars sat as everyone stared at them, only one of them was used to the stares and that was Princess Julie. Korra and Jake looked at the table as Aang watched everyone watch him. "So what are you here for" Tenzin asked. "Don't know" Jake and Korra said together. "You would know if your meditation wasn't broken" Julie said with a smile. Aang laughed at that and then said "No they said their minds were broken". "Oh thought it was something like that" Julie said smirking at Jake and Korra.

"Ok so we can't air bend yet can you two just tell us what happened" Korra said. "Sure it is like this" Julie began "The four…uhh". Aang looked at Julie then started his own thought "Yeah the uhh umm I think there was a dragon involved" he said confused. "Wait I remember what happened why can't I say anything about it" Julie said. "I have no idea and anyway Umm the dragon it flew" Aang said "And flew some more". "The gate" Julie said suddenly. "Yeah the gate… What about the gate" Aang said confused. "Want to bet that the gate we umm through makes us not be able to say that umm happened in the umm gate" Julie said.

After the weird dinner and the idea of going to bed everyone went to sleep. The next morning all four Avatars had to practice air bending. Aang and Julie did what they were supposed to do easily, while Korra and Jake had a hard time. "Time for meditation" Tenzin said getting everyone including his family ready. The eight benders sat down and mediated, but two must of over meditated.

**Fire/Air**

Aang and Julie looked around and saw yet again they were in the spirit world; the two instantly jumped on the dragon and went to see their former selves, Roku: Fire, Kyoshi: Earth, Kuruk: Water and Yangchen: Air. "I don't understand why can't we explain ourselves in the real world" Julie said. "There is a problem with that since two Avatars have not yet entered the Avatar state and only Avatars should know this predicament" Roku said. "True it is hard to know so much and not be able to tell others about it" Kyoshi said. "But that is what being master of all four elements is about" Kuruk said. "It is only when all of you learn your potential, that you will all understand your roles" Yangchen said. "What I don't understand" Aang said annoyed. "We have said all we can for now" Roku said. "Farewell for now" Kyoshi said.

Aang and Julie were thrown back into their bodies and the two jumped up in anger, surprising Tenzin. "They can't do that to us" Julie said angrily. "I am so sick and tired of the truth being hidden from me" Aang said angrily. "We should go back there and yell at them" Julie said annoyed. "WE can't they no longer want to talk to us remember" Aang said. "Yes I know that thanks" Julie said "I bet once the four of us fight Amon together that they will be forced to talk to us". "Sure why not" Aang said. The two were ready to fight Amon so that they can ask more questions.


	7. Pro Bending

**_ For anyone wondering where in the world I got Julie and Jake and all their friends. They are made up part of my imagination; yeah I know they do not exist in either Avatar series. I didn't use Roku or Kyoshi since they have already been and gone, meaning I don't want to make up an image for the two since the original creators are the only ones who know them. No I am not stupid for making the water benders have a lunar eclipse boost there are over 100 Avatar shows I do not pretend to remember them all. The details I include is for futures chapters, if you are going to stick with the originals then you may be disappointed since I am continuing with the people I made. If I am missing anything that you are wondering about I will be happy to answer your questions. Just don't make it sound like I am a stupid moron for being imaginative. Also the reason I put every thousand years is so that Roku and Kyoshi wouldn't be in the cycle. Enjoy and Sorry for the delay._**

**All Four**

Korra watched as the two youngest Avatars stomped around the place in a huff, both giving her and Jake the evil eyes. 'They are only angry because we stopped them from doing something crazy' Korra thought to herself. Jake caught Korra's eye and the two sighed as Aang sat down and decided that he had better calm down. Julie stood in a corner thinking about how they were going to end up in her world.

Tenzin stepped in the room after he had left to talk to Councilman Tarlock, and the other council members. The group agreed that for now the three new Avatars should remain hidden. "So uhh after much consideration" Tenzin said catching everyone's eye "Tarlock and everyone else thinks that you three need to stay hidden". Jake and Julie looked at each other "There is no way I am listening to that lunatic" They said together. Aang, Korra and Tenzin starred at them, the two gave them an angry none negotiable stare. Tenzin sighed at the two Avatars, they were very stubborn "I am beginning to wonder if you two inherited Korra's stubbornness" he said.

Tenzin left the room and Korra hurried to catch up with him, "Hey what if we borrowed the yard for a pro-bending area" she asked. "Hmm I don't see why not" Tenzin said "Fine do whatever you have to, to make sure those two air bending Avatars, don't go and find trouble". Korra nodded and walked back into the room "Ok so who wants to play some pro- Bending" she asked. Jake jumped up with joy "Sure, but who will be our opposition" he asked. Mako and Bolin walked in and so Korra pointed and said "Them and me". "Whoa what are we being roped into" Mako said stopping. "Just a little pro-bending" Jake said.

Julie watched with interest as Mako and Bolin walked in and then look cautious as Korra pointed at them. "Umm what's a pro- bending" Aang said confused. "Oh it is a great sport; no it is a way of life" Jake answered "So your royal highness are you playing". Julie glanced at Jake "Never played I was never allowed" she said. Jake smiled and then groaned "Great I have the two newbies on my team". "Two newbies who are Avatars and who know all four elements" Julie said. "Ok so let's get going with this game" Aang said excited.

Bolin and Jake make the field, Korra and Aang make a trench to add the water in, Mako and Julie both grab some gear for everyone. When it was time to raise the field, Julie did it and then added the water before anyone else could do it. The gear was put on "So this is for protection" Korra explained as Aang put his gear on. "Why aren't you putting your gear on" Bolin said to Julie. Looking around there was one person who had no gear and that was Julie. Julie used her metal bending, to pull out her pro- bending uniform; she had been lying when she said she had never played. The royal colored gear covered Julie's body and then the Kung Pow, symbol appeared on her shoulder (Kung Pow is the five year reigning champs in pro bending in the future).

The six benders lined up on the top of the field and Korra explains to Aang what he had to do "Ok so there are three people, earth, water and fire". "I call earth" Jake said stretching. "Umm I will have water" Aang said. "Fire of course" Julie said.

The two teams faced each other, Aang and Julie both bowed "you are not supposed to bow at the other team" Bolin said. Aang and Julie straighten up 'By making it seem like I have no idea what I am doing, I am giving an edge to our team' Julie thought. The game began with Team Korra pelting Aang with all three elements and knocking him off the field. "Hey" Aang said. "Sorry Aang you are out" Korra said. Team Jake attacks back; using her special green fire Julie attacks Bolin while Jake attacks Korra. Bolin and Korra brush off the sudden happening and knock the other team off the field.

Team Jake gets first attack and they fire off a range of attacks at Mako, who dodges all but one, Jakes earth bending sends Mako to the outer ring. Korra backs Mako up with some water attacks and Aang assists Jake with his water bending. Julie attacks Bolin again with a range of fire attacks, sending him into a corner. Jake takes advantage of the distraction to attack Mako again, who dodges his attack once more.

Jakes Team manages to get one win and the final battle was just about to finish with Korra and Julie facing off. With some cheering from the peanut gallery, Julie attacks the ground with fire and uses it to hide. Korra attacks the flames and is astonished to see that the princess had disappeared. Julie had used her bending to fly above the field. Korra looked around confused and was surprised when Julie dropped in and started hammering her with fire.

Korra was knocked off and Jakes Team officially won. "Great match guys" Korra said with a sigh. The six benders went back into the building to get something to eat. Tenzin and the others were eating salads, Asami waved at Mako and so he went and sat next to her. Everyone clustered around the table and ate lunch "So how is everyone's day going" Jenora asked. "Ok" Julie said poking at her salad seeing how she hated the stuff. "It was awesome" Jake said also poking at his salad since he never ate such healthy things. "Great" Aang said enjoying the salad. "Interesting" Korra said eating her food.

The four Avatars split up to do some sparing, Julie and Aang paired up. "So what are we going to do about Amon" Aang asked sending out some air. "We could go attack him, but that might not be a good idea" Julie said water bending. The two looked at each other and decided that they would go tell everyone that they were the Avatars.

That night when everyone else was asleep two Avatars grabbed a glider and set off for Republic City. Aang enjoyed having a glider in his hands and did a few tricks just to prove it. The two landed and walked down the road, it didn't take long for two of Amons agents to attack them. The two let loose an air bending attack followed by an earth bending attack. The two baffled agent's chi blocked Aang and Julie, but they didn't know that Julie can unblock herself.

The city was abuzz about the fight the two Avatars had, had with Amons agents. Tenzin came back into the building with an angry look on his face. Julie and Aang had decided to hide in the attic so no one could find them. Tenzin went and talked to the other two Avatars instead. "Was it you" Tenzin said in a huff looking at the two Avatars. "Was what us" Jake said in a calm voice. "Yeah we have no idea what you are talking about Tenzin" Korra said confused. Tenzin could see the confusion in their faces and knew which ones were to blame.

Tenzin marched up into the attic where Julie and Aang had been chilling out. "I thought you two were not going to cause any trouble" Tenzin said accusingly. "I never gave you my word" Julie said matter of factly. Korra and Jake joined the angry Tenzin, the two older Avatars gave the younger ones dirty looks. "How could you do this" Korra said angrily. Aang gave her a guilty look, while Julie just shrugged and looked bored. Jake looked at the Avatar after him and saw a look that stated how they had to.

"Why" Jake said calmly. "Because we were told to" Julie said.


	8. Short But Sweet

**All Four**

Jake and Korra had left the room; Tenzin was now going to punish the two youngest Avatars. Aang and Julie both nodded as Tenzin told them what to do, but the second he left Julie threw down the cleaning supplies. "What are you doing?" Aang said in surprise. "A princess never cleans up after other people" Julie said annoyed at Tenzin "Who does he think he is?". Aang sighed and started the cleaning he had to do, all by himself now.

Korra and Jake were both with Ikki trying their best to air bend, but they were not doing so well. Korra started fire bending in frustration, and Jake sat down in anger. Jake watched Korra lose control and smiled to himself 'And people call me a hot head' he thought.

Julie watched Aang crawl all over the room in interest 'Why does he not just use his water bending with all stain remover soap' Julie thought. "Oh does not exist yet" Julie said. "What" Aang said confused. "Nothing" Julie said as she leaned back and relaxed.

**Fire**

Julie was relaxing when she went to the spirit world. "About time" an older version of Jake said. Julie watched as the three Avatars she was with were suddenly older. "So you need to go fight Amon, the sooner we all get back to our own times the better" Korra said. "Don't worry it may be insane, but we will follow you" Aang said. "Make sure it is easy to follow you though" Korra said. "So why are we time jumping" Julie said seizing an opportunity to learn what is going on. "That would be telling, Wouldn't it" Jake said smiling.

** All Four**

Jake and Korra, walked into the room Aang was cleaning and noticed that the princess was fast asleep. "Did she even help you" Jake asked looking at the sleeping girl (Avatar Journey). "No" Aang said standing up. Korra glanced at Julie who had suddenly jumped up in anger. "Ahh man sheesh Jake I seriously am angry with you right now" Julie said angrily. "What did I do" Jake said surprised. "It is something that you will do, but have not done yet" Julie said completely confusing Jake.

Korra was confused also and glanced at Julie who had a weird look in her eye. "Ok guys I will do what you asked me to do" Julie said. "Umm which is what" Jake said confused. "Help me clean" Aang said. "Nope, but you will see" Julie said leaving the room.

"Did anyone understand that" Jake said lost. "Umm no, not at all" Korra said confused. "She must have gone on a journey" Aang said suddenly. "I wonder what we told her to do" Jake said.

That night Julie waited until everyone had gone to sleep, and then as noisily as possible. 'Considering I kicked a piece of metal, talked loudly and slammed the door on my way out then burst back in, I think Korra woke up' Julie thought to herself. Julie jumped from rooftop to rooftop, waiting for the others to catch up, but she could not feel them with her earth bending. "Guess I was not loud enough" Julie said with a sigh. "No I will say you were not quiet enough" a voice said behind Julie. It was one of Amon's cronies, and he was ready for round two. 'Silly me I never should have left the air bending place without healing some more' Julie thought as her body told her how much pain she was in.

Julie attacked the crony and was not rewarded with a victory she was losing this fight and she desperately needed some help. Julie sent out an S.O.S. without realizing she had.

Korra woke up as a sudden thought of help was thrown into her thoughts. "That sounded a lot like Julies voice" Korra said standing up "Oh no". Korra noticed that Julie was missing and HELP ME was becoming louder in her mind. Aang and Jake came crashing through the door and stopped next to Korra as she continued staring at the bed.

"Did you hear that" Jake said worried. "Yes" Korra said as HELP ME was getting to be weaker and weaker. Aang dove out of the window glider in hand and took off towards the distress signal. Korra and Jake dove out too diving into the water and raced off to help Julie.

Aang found where Julie was and started assisting her since she was not doing so well. Korra and Jake found them and the four Avatars reunited. "Are you crazy" Aang said. Julie looked at Aang as his older self said "Now". Julie was confused what did now mean. Julie ran away from the others as she remembered what she was supposed to do. "Wait" Korra yelled as the Avatar ran off.

The three chased after Julie as she tried very badly to ditch them. "Why is she running away from us" Jake yelled as they chased after Julie. "I don't know might have to do what we told her" Aang said. "I never told her to run away from us" Korra said. "No not you, you old you" Aang said. "Oh" Korra said.

Julie led them all the way to Amon and the other three did not know until they all saw him. "Great" Korra said with sarcasm. "Well let's fight him, we were meant to come here eventually" Aang said. "Right except Amon is a blood bender" Jake said. "He is" Korra said. "Just like Tarlock" Julie said. "He is" Korra said dumbly.

Amon started attacking them and the four Avatar's dodged out of the way. Julie attacked using her lightning giving Aang and Jake a chance to attack both with earth bending. Finally Korra went in for a solid fire bending attack knocking Amon back.

Then the tunnel into the future appeared once more sending all four Avatars into the future, the time of Avatar Jake.


	9. GONE

**All Four**

The four landed in a heap, in the middle of nowhere. "Where are we" Korra asked standing up. "Welcome to my time" Jake said just as Posh his badgermole tackled him to the floor in delight. Jake hugged his pal whom he had missed when he had been transported into the past.

"Ok so we need to head back into my village" Jake said leading the way. "Snake…Lulu…Kyle…Louis" Jake yelled once they neared his village. All his friends came towards him, and were happy to see him since he had been gone for three months. Once they noticed the other three people they stood there looking lost. Jake looked at his companions there was Korra and Aang who looked well after, but not rich. Then there was Julie whose clothes practically screamed rich.

Julie got the vibe that she was not wanted so she got it over and done with "Hello I am Julie, that is Korra and Aang we are all Avatars nice to meet you" Julie said. The four people did not move as Julie stared at them and more importantly someone who looked familiar. "Hey I know you" Julie said looking at Snake "You're my bending master". Snake looked lost at Julie having never seen this rich girl ever before.

'What are they looking at' Julie wondered, Julie looked at herself 'I am in my poor man's clothes'. "What are you looking at" Julie asked. "We don't usually get rich people here and that outfit of yours screams of it" Lulu said. "Thanks… I may be a princess… but I found this in the garbage… once my kingdom made me leave" Julie said. Lulu did not have a believing look on her face so Julie just ignored the stupid commoners.

Jake showed his companions to his home, which got a sour look from Julie for some reason. Aang and Korra both stated how amazing it looked (Considering how they are from an older generation, this house was really not all that impressive). Jake thanked them while Julie stood there with folded arms, thinking.

Jakes mom came in and started gushing over her son, and agreed to have his lives to stay with him. "Hey Jake heard you are back time for some fire bending training" Older Mako said. Mako smiled at Korra, but then instantly went back to yelling at Jake "Come on lazy bones". Jake followed his fire bending teacher, and realized who he really was.

Aang and Korra used the time they had away from Jake to make friends with Snake, Lulu, Kyle, and Louis. While Julie just ignored the whole lot of them who needed rude commoners anyway. Snake kept glancing at Julie and could tell she was steamed; she even had the same angry expression Jake has. "So you are from" Snake said. "The fire nation, thought that much was obvious" Julie said. "Right, so are you the newest Avatar or what" Snake said. "Considering how I am not Roku, I sure hope so" Julie said back.

"Oh so umm…" Snake began. "I stated how I am your pupil of course I am from the future" Julie said annoyed at this boy's stupidity "You are not like your future self". "Really what am I like" Snake asked. "Stuffy" Julie said leaving the room.

Jake came back from training and it was obvious which Avatar was out of their league. "Please just talk to them" Jake begged Julie. "I have tried and they are all rude commoners" Julie said. Jake got really steamed "Commoners" Jake yelled getting everyone's attention. "Yes commoners, no wonder father made sure I only played with other high class people, not nearly as rude as your friends" Julie said. "Well then get out of my house and my village" Jake screamed. "Gladly, I wouldn't step foot in here of my own free will, though considering how I have no home or family hope you have a wonderful life" Julie said stomping outside.

"You could have handled that better" Aang said. "She called me a commoner" Jake said. "Yeah and she now classes herself as a street rat, she has no home to go to, if she tries she could be killed" Aang said. "How do you know that" Korra asked. "I talked to her" Aang said. "So she said those things for why, out of anger" Jake said angrily. "No out of jealousy" Aang said. "What" Jake said surprised "What does she have to be jealous about". "Having no home, no parents to have nearby, and the fact that she has to move to and from places before that nation kills her" Aang said. "Wow" Korra said. "Yeah I didn't know" Jake said. "No you never asked" Aang said.

Julie left the town like Jake asked and kept going, she was not going back to her time that was for sure, after watching everyone else live their lives she could not go back to hers. Yeah it was selfish to make sure the others could never return, but at least she was safe. Julie looked down at her body the area where the poison had been is now healed only another two days and she can remove the bandages. Julie heard a voice in her head it was Jakes "Sorry" it said. Well it is not ok and he is not forgiven.

Jake accidently contacts Julie, but she ignores him. "So now what, I told her to leave my village" Jake said. "We look around the village" Korra said. Snake, Lulu, Kyle, and Louis all waited for someone to do something. "I will check by air" Aang said, having had a glider in his hand when they were transported to the future, Aang headed South. Korra and Jake decided that they would take the West, Snake and Lulu decided to take North, Kyle, and Louis took East.

Julie was still going straight in fact in order to get away from the town faster she had used her air bending to speed things up. Julie no longer cared about her fellow selves they were all useless.

Aang, Korra and Jake did not find her so they waited for Jakes friends to show up, they did not find her either. "Oh no could she of been captured it would be my fault" Jake said upset. Korra did not know what to say and neither did Aang the two knew that Julie would not be back here soon.

Julie had found herself in another jam, she was now surrounded by the fire nations extreme guards for getting too close to the royal princess (Or my grandma). Julie was way beyond angry now, using her Avatar state she attacked in a blind rage on the stupid people. The royal guards were thrown back and they had no idea what was going on. Julie's grandma got out of the carriage and tried to calm Julie down. Julie remembered that voice from the future, this was too much. The injury, the being dumped by herself and now going into the Avatar state after running away some hundred miles away. Julie passed out and did not know what was going to happen next.

Aang started glowing slightly, everyone glanced at him in awe, and Aang gave everyone I surprised look. "What is going on" Aang asked bewildered. "I don't know" Jake said. "I think I do" Korra said "You and Julie are inter connected better than Jake and I, so she must be in the Avatar state". Aang agreed and then grew panicky "There is only a few reasons why she would lose control" Aang said. "Oh no" Jake said as his heart dropped. "She's in danger again" Korra said


	10. Officially Me

**Water/Air/Earth**

Aang, Korra and Jake have been looking for Julie for hours and they could not find her. Jake was growing more worried and he was beginning to be restless. Korra growled at him to stop, but Jake was far more worried about Julie to care. Aang tried soothing him, with Aang's monk way, to no avail. "This is all my fault" Jake said again for the hundredth time. Once Aang had stopped glowing they had all feared the worst.

Korra could not take Jake anymore "Stop it, you pacing like a mad man is helping no one" she said angrily. Jake ignored her and continued pacing. Snake, Lulu, Kyle, and Louis had all appeared again they had not found the missing Avatar either. Jake completely lost it and by it, he went into the Avatar state for the first time. Aang started glowing profusely, and some hundred miles so did Julie.

Aang started yelling at Jake to calm him down; he would wipe out the whole town if he did not stop soon. Korra joined in trying to calm him down, but it was Snake who said "She said she will be my pupil, now tell me how stubborn she is and I am". "Very" Louis said. "Right and then all we can do is wait for something to happen" Snake said.

Aang nodded his agreement and sat down on the floor; if he meditated he could ask for Roku's help. Aang got into the Spirit World, but Roku's dragon was not there. "Hello" Aang yelled as his voice bounced off the swamp he was in. "Aang" Roku's voice said. "Where are you" Aang asked spinning around. "Listen to me Aang" Roku said calmly "You need to find Julie only then will you learn more about this sudden happening". "But she is missing I have no idea where she went" Aang complained. "Listen Aang, Jake just entered into his Avatar state" Roku said slightly persuasive "Meaning you now have to bring him here and once you get Korra here you four can learn your destinies". "But the other two are hopeless, Korra will never enter the Avatar state and as for Jake" Aang said angrily "He never takes meditating seriously". "He will" Roku said before disappearing.

Jake was now panicking even more "What do we do? What should we do?" he kept saying. "Stop" Aang commanded "We need to teach you how to meditate". Jake and Korra just looked at him as if he were crazy. "What are you mad" Jake said furiously "What does meditating have to do with anything". "Perhaps there is some sense in that craziness, it might keep you calm" Korra replied. "It is not that, Roku said the only way we return home is if you two enter the spirit world with us" Aang said. "Whos us" Lulu asked. "Julie and me" Aang answered "Roku seemed certain that, that was the best way to get Julie back".

Jake sat down and waited for Aang to teach him how to meditate. 'This time I will get it right' Jake thought to himself. Aang sat down next to Jake and started explaining how to meditate "Ok now find your center, you are at peace with the world, you are one with everything and nothing else crosses your mind". "I am one with the world" Jake began. "You missed step one" Aang said. "Oh ok" Jake said starting over "I have found my center". "Umm no you haven't you haven't found your peace yet" Aang said getting an angry look from Jake "Your center is where you want to end up right now you need to take those steps to get there". "Got it" Jake said with a sigh. "Well get a move on" Korra said on the side lines. "Then you do it" Jake said. "You are breaking your focus" Aang said "Start over". "Ok right… I have found peace with in myself" Jake began "I have formed my oneness with the earth". "Don't blow it" Korra said. "I have found my center" Jake said still calm.

Jake was transported to the Spirit World, landing in the swamp he looked around. "Where am I?" Jake asked confused. "In the spirit world" an older version of Korra said. "What I finally did it" Jake asked. "Yes" Korra said smiling "Now about Julie". "Where is she" Jake asked. "I can not tell you" Korra said "But she is safe you just need to find her". Older dead Korra started fading "Don't leave" Jake said. Jake was thrown back into the human world and he leaned back panting.

"Well done" Aang said. "Wow that was amazing" Jake said. "Yes, the rules are all basic in the spirit world" Aang said "You can't use any bending in there". "Really" Jake said sighing. "And you can die in there" Aang continued. "Phew no pressure right" Jake said.

**Fire**

_Princess Suzy watched the strange girl sleep; she had glowed a few hours ago. That was weird in itself, but she had used all four bending and had gone into the Avatar state. Everyone knew for a fact that the next Avatar was a boy. Not only those things she had a royal mark tattooed on her in the precise area it was supposed to be for a child who was born third. Like herself. The girl had looked lost before she became angry; Suzy supposed the guards attacking her were not helpful._

_ The girl had the same hair and eye color as Princess Suzy herself; if this girl was here to overthrow her then she was in for a rude awakening. The guards had asked the Princess where to put this weird child and she had ended up allowing them to place her in the Princess Suzy's bed. The girl looked kind of familiar as well in a sense that she had a bit of Princess Suzy's father in her. This girl was rather tall for a girl._

Julie woke up into a room that made her do a double take it was her room, but why is she back here. 'Ah man my father must have found me he is going to kill me' Julie thought. Julie looked thoughtfully at a desk, that desk was accidentally destroyed when she set fire to it. Julie then remembered being thrown around in time and how she was still in Jakes time. "Jake that rude commoner talking to the future Princess of the fire nation like that" Julie said.

"Whos Jake" a girl said rising from a seat nearby. Julie jumped off the bed ready to defend herself "Who are you" Julie asked. "I am Princess Suzy" Suzy said. "What, oh yeah time travel" Julie said confused. "Hey you are my grand ma" Julie said dropping her arms to her side then rushing to hug her "It is so nice to see you alive". Suzy was stunned and did not know what to say. "Mother" a small voice said outside the door "Mother I had a nightmare". A little boy came in with a fierce smile for a child. "Dad" Julie said "Oh yeah you are not even married yet". Suzy glanced at Julie who had obviously bumped her head one time too many.

Julie saw the weirded out look her grandma gave her and understood why, A. the clothes B. the time travel C. I seem really weird. Julie looked at her father "Was it the one where the whole nation turned into dragons" she said. "Yes how did you know" Young dad asked. "I heard a story" Julie said "and that person told me to tell myself that the nightmares that I have are not real". Young dad looked happy at that and went back to bed. Suzy looked at me the next second an intruder bell rang. (_Julie remembered another story her father had told her. It was when a masked figure saved him from death and that masked figure had a costume on that striking resembled the pro- bending uniform that Julie had_).

Julie saw the look on Suzy's face and decided to take action, Julie headed to the door. Suzy blocked her with some lightning. "What are you crazy" Julie said. "Only royals know how to use lightning now a days" Suzy said angrily. Suzy aimed for Julie and striked, Julie caught and redirected it out the window. Suzy glared angrily as Julie vanished in a pile of green flames. Julie ran for her life towards her father's room, and hoped that the bad guy had not killed him yet or she was done for. Julie burst into her father's room just as her father ran from the fiery madness.

Julie used earth bending to protect her father and then the pro- bending uniform came on. 'The only reason I use this outside of pro- bending is during a dangerous fight' Julie thought to herself. Using her metal bending the uniform came on and a sword came out as well, from the secret compartment that Julie had made. The bad guy attacked, but Julie used her training, as a fire bender and a swordsman to get an advantage. The bad guy was tough and knew some awesome fire attacks, but Julie was able to out bend him. In the end Julie won and used her earth bending to keep him from running away. Suzy came running up behind Julie and saw what had happened. "Are you okay" Julie asked her father. "He burned me" her father wailed pointing at his arm.

Julie used the water from the nightstand to heal her father. "That feels good" my very young father said. "So uhh what's your name" Julie asked. "Mark" Mark said not my father by the way. "Oh so you're not who I thought you were" Julie said. "Who" Mark asked intrigued. "John" Julie said. "Thank you for saving my son" Suzy said. "No problem anything for my uncle" Julie said 'Who is like forty years older than dad'. Julie told her story to her grandma and in the end felt better. "So you need to find your fellow Avatars then, young one" Suzy said. "I am not that much younger than you" Julie said in outrage "But you are right". Julie waved good bye as she jumped out the window into the sunset.


	11. Authors Note The story will continue

_Note from author: Okay I get it you hate my idea. No really time travel is not in any of the Avatar series, well funny thing I am not trying to copy the actual series. No really Julie and Jake are not avatars they are my ideas. Think people we are getting out of the 1950s in Korras time and so the future avatars need modernized names. I would of named them Lee and … if I wanted to, but I didn't. Ok so Toph is not spelt Tough oh well my bad, so sue me. If you don't want to read the stupid story then stop reading it. Thank you to anyone that actually went with my ideas and not those of the actual series._


	12. Short Reunion

**All Four**

Jake was getting even more worried; Julie has been missing for two days. Jake sat down with Aang and began meditating where they both ended up in the spirit world. The two looked around them in despair they had hoped that Julie would be there. "Let's wait for a few minutes" Aang said. The two waited there for something to happen.

Out in the real world Julie had appeared in town and was making her way back to Jakes house. "What in the world" Julie said as she saw Hurt, in town. The only person fighting him was Korra and she was not doing very well at all. Julie dove into the fight and rescued Korra from getting hurt. "Where have you been" Korra said water bending "Jake has been really worried". "I just had to clear my head" Julie said fire bending "Speaking of which where is he". "Well Jake and Aang entered the spirit world an hour ago" Korra said. "Did you just say that Jake entered the spirit world" Julie said in mid strike surprised. "Yeah I know right" Korra said fighting the mad man and his cronies.

Jake and Aang got up from their spirit quest and popped their heads out in surprise. "Hey there is a fight outside" Jake said in horror. "Let's go" Aang said. The two went out the house and narrowly missed being hit by the cross fire. Jake almost got hit twice if Julie had not jumped in the way to deflect it. "You're alive" Jake said happy "so I wanted to apologize" Jake began fighting. "No you don't it was my fault that you were upset" Julie said throwing a rock at someone. "No really I should have never kicked you out" Jake said as he dove out the way of some bending. "No you listen" Julie said stopping her fighting "it is MY fault". "No it is mine" Jake yelled at Julie stopping as well. "No mine" Julie said. "No mine" Jake said. The two were so busy fighting they forgot about the fight around them.

"You know, we kind of need help" Korra said annoyed. "Yeah" Aang said. Julie and Aang got back into the fight together. The four Avatars all attacked Hurt and they were all thrown back into the now familiar tunnel into the future.


	13. The Confusing Past

_Think of this as in Back to The Future Part II. Yeah saying time travel is not created yet, it still isn't today in real life, so I have the liberty to use it now._

**All Four**

Korra was the first to get up and tripped over everyone back onto the floor. "Gu… gu…guys…there…is.a…a…drag…dragon" Korra said with fright. There was a monstrous dragon leaning over the four except one of the four was not scared. "Fang" Julie said jumping up and giving her loveable dragon a hug. "Fang" Korra said. The next second Korra, Jake and Aang were flying through the air. Aang VI, Bart and Katie had all appeared. "Get off our friend" blind Bart said angrily. "Guys stop" Julie said "These three are other Avatars, my past lives". Bart gave off another shove to show Jake who is boss then walked away. Jake got back up and glared after Bart "I wouldn't if I were you that is one of **_Tophs_** ancestors" Julie said.

"Meaning" Jake said not caring. "He can feel the earth around him just by standing on it" Julie said. "Oh" Jake said stopping his act of rage. There was a huge explosion just behind them. "What the" Korra said "What is going on". "When I time traveled, I was on a recon mission and this is why" Julie said as there were explosions coming closer. "We have to run" Jake said running away from the explosions, Julie grabbed his hand. "Are you crazy, they are trying to flush us out we need to wait for the right moment to run towards the explosions" Julie said. "Towards, you mean away right" Korra said. "No I mean towards" Julie said again as the explosions got closer. Julie got onto Fangs back as did everyone else. "Not so many people" Julie said. "What should we do then" Jake said clearly scared he was way out of his element.

"You can ride Mo-Mo" Julie said. "Mo-Mo is a lemur" Aang said confused as a bison landed next to him. Aang got on "yip yip" he said as the bison left the ground Jake and Korra got on.

"So what did you do before the war" Jake asked Bart who was on the dragon. "I was in a pro- bending team" Bart said. "Me too" Katie said. "Hmm" Julie said. "Don't hmm us you were in our team" Katie said. "Wait what" Korra said sitting up "but you said you didn't know how to play". "Let me guess she lost miserably then the next second you were getting creamed" Bart said with a smirk. "Yeah" Korra said thinking "Hey you tricked us". "Haha instead of complaining how about you practice meditating" Julie said.

"Good idea" Aang VI said "Let's go". Korra started relaxing as did the others and three of them went into the spirit world. "I didn't think you could ever get here" Julie said as Roku's dragon came to get them. Only two of the four were there to greet them Roku and Kioshi. "So you wish to know why this is happening" Roku said. "No we wanted to come here for a tea party" Julie said. Kioshi laughed "Now young avatars you will see your purpose when the time of your life connects" she said. "Speak english" Jake said in anger. "The comet is almost here yes" Roku said. "Sozins comet, yep it will be here in two days" Julie said. "You must beat your father, and other branches of the bending nation before it comes" Kioshi said. "Yeah…hmm…ha…are you insane" Julie yelled. "No, but everything will be revealed" Kioshi said.

The tree came back into the real world, Julie was filled with dread. "So what happend" Bart said. "We have to teach Korra how to enter into the spirit world and beat my father" Julie said. "And the other four nations" Jake said. "In two days" Aang finished. "Then we better get started" Katie said. "I am ready" Bart said. "No not you guys, us four" Julie said. Julies friends looked at each other "Fine, but we will be there just in case" Bart said. Julie nodded in agreement. The group landed in the very familiar square, "Hey it is Ba-Sing-Se" Aang said. "No it is a look alike of that" Katie said smiling "It also copies Republic City". The avatars sneak into the castle "I never thought I would be here again" Julie sighed. Julie leads them towards her father's room.

"Sis" Lester said behind them. Korra and Jake were prepared to harm him "wait that is just my idiot brother" Julie said. "Don't kill dad" Lester said "Please don't". "No I am just going to bruise him alittle" Julie said. Lester walked away happy with the answer. The foursome went into the room and was instantly fighting Julies father.

The fight was over and the King had lost miserably, now her father had to stay out of the war. They got on their rides and went to the King of the Earth nation and beat him too. Meanwhile both Aangs were trying to teach Korra how to meditate, but they had a very bad student. The landed in the Water Nation and beat the Monarchy. Then they beat the President (Congress/Senate/ect…) of the Air Nation, so they won. Except Korra still had to learn how to meditate.

"No pressure, but you need to learn how to meditate in five hours" Jake said. "Oh gee thanks Jake" Korra replies. "No problem" Jake said. The group was thinking about the awesome wins that they had. Korra even managed to concentrate on her meditation until, she entered the spirit world. Just shy of ten minutes before go time. "Let's go to the spirit world too" Jake said. The four rode Rokus dragon to the four benders except. "Where are they" Jake said angrily. "Are we too late" Korra said annoyed. "Welcome" a voice said "We are the four avatars before you who had this amazing phenomenon happen to us". "Yes, we were just as confused as you" another voice said.

"But here is why you are here" another voice said "Every one thousand years there is rare alignment that will boost an avatar". "The bad news is that if there is only one avatar then that avatar will end up being stripped of their bending" a final voice said "and then they have to wait a few years to train the next avatar". "But how can they train them if their powers are gone" Jake asked confused. "Train them mentally" the first voice said "in the next few minutes you four will be thrown into your own time and then your times will combine". "During this time the four of you, will have full access to your bending skills" the second voice added. "But I can't air bend" Korra said. "Or fire bend or air bend" Jake said pointing to himself. "You will" the final voice said. "Now go" the third voice said. "Beat your enemies and save the world together" the four voices said at the same time.

The four avatars stopped meditating and stood up confused "What just happened" Jake asked. No one was able to answer as Jake, Aang and Korra were all sucked back into their own times.


	14. The End Of the End Of the End Of The End

**All Four**

Julie had no idea what just happened, but the next second there was a ripping noise and the other three were standing there again. As were all of their friends, the ripping noise stopped and everyone watched the world around them slow down and stop moving. "Where are we" Katara asked. "Yeah what happened" Bart asked. "Our destinies" Aang answered.

The four avatars went marching off to where the ripping noise came from and they all stood around waiting. "If this place is the joint place of space and time, then that means our enemies are nor our real enemies" Julie said. "What" Jake said looking at Julie. The next second Sozin came walking out of a hole in the ground "hahahahahahahahahaha" Sozin said "the avatar I presume". Aang went into the ready stance, but Julie, Jake and Korra could not move. "Hey I can't move" Jake complained. "What" Aang said as Sozin came at him. "Hey I get it" Julie said "You are actually fighting the comet Aang". "What" Korra said looking at Julie as though she were insane. "The comet, Sozins Comet, you are fighting it use my fire power to fight it" Julie said.

"How" Aang asked. "IDK" Julie said. "IDK?" Aang said confused. "I don't know" Julie said. "No what does IDK mean" Aang asked. "I don't know" Julie said. "Then why did you use it" Aang said annoyed. "No IDK means I don't know" Julie said. "Oh" Aang said. Aang ran away from the comet. "Don't run away fight it" Jake said. Aang grabbed Jakes arm and the next second was inter connected with every avatars earth bending. "I think I get it the person you touch is the bending you get" Aang said using earth bending "but I do not need earth bending right now". Aang grabbed Julies hand and used her bending. Aang beats the comet and it is Korras turn. "What is that" Korra asked as a weird shadow appears. "It is Jupiter" Jake said. "No it is the earth" Julie said as Aang agreed.

Korra grabbed Aangs hand and used his air bending, but it wasn't doing it properly. "You need to stay calm and feel it" Aang said. Korra tried again and ended up doing it. "It didn't work" Korra said annoyed, so she tried again using Jake. "I am getting nowere" Korra said as his bending didn't work. "Try a mixture of moves" Julie suggested. Korra grabbed Julie and Jake. "That did it" Korra said as Jake was released. "Ok me next" Jake rushed around the room and managed to find the correct combination against the moon. Now Julie was up against Jupiter. Julie beat Jupiter and the four avatars were thrown back into their own time. Time is now restored and what they knew was that they would forget their adventure until they became a full-fledged avatar.

**Air**

Aang remembered his adventure with his future lives, but his friends did not remember seeing them. "Are you sure we saw them" Sokka said. "Yes" Aang said as he felt even more ready to fight Ozai.

**Water**

Korra wondered how she got to the middle of Republic City and why she was even there. With a shrug Korra went back her home. Unaware that she had just saved the world.

**Earth**

Jake glanced at his friends who had no idea why they were all in the middle of the woods. Jake had no idea why they were there, but he was going to find out. Eventually.

**Fire**

Julie remembered what happened and was grateful that the others had helped her return home. Her family has no idea how Julie won, but the signed paper says otherwise.

**All Four**

One Thousand years later:

The older version of Aang waited for Older Korra, Jake and Julie to arrive. "About time you guys" Aang said. "Give us a break being dead for a few hundred years can do that to a person" Korra said. "Yeah and besides I am not used to doing so much work anymore" Jake complained. "I had to wait for these slow pokes" Julie remarked. "So how are they doing" Korra asked about the four new avatars. "Well, soon we will have to give them the message" Aang said. "Hmm" Julie said watching the fire bender "A true hothead, just like Jake". Jake gave Julie a sour look. "Well this will be the last time we are useful" Korra said. "Come on gang time to change the world again" Aang said.

"Where are they" the fire bender said angrily. "Are we too late" the water bender said worried. "Nah don't be worried" the air bender said. "So where are they them Mr. Smarty Pants" the earth bender said. "Welcome" Aang said "We are the four avatars before you who had this amazing phenomenon happen to us". "Yes, we were just as confused as you, maybe even more than you" Korra said.

"But here is the reason why you are here" Jake said "Every one thousand years there is rare alignment that will boost an avatar". "The bad news is that if there is only one avatar then that avatar will end up being stripped of their bending" Julie said "and then they have to wait a few years to train the next avatar". "But how can they train them if their powers are gone" the water bender asked afraid. "Train them mentally" Aang said "in the next few minutes you four will be thrown into your own time and then your times will combine, as ours did". "During this time the four of you, will have full access to everyones bending skills" Korra added. "But I can't air bend" hot head said. "Or fire bend or air bend" the water bender said. "You will" Julie said. "Now go" Jake said. "Beat your enemies and save the world together" Aang, Korra, Jake and Julie said at the same time.

The four new avatars left and the old four were left behind. "Well that was time out of my death I will never get again" Jake said. "Oh shut up" Julie said as they waited for the other four avatars to turn up and continue their legacy.


End file.
